The knife storm
by EmolgaGirl
Summary: It was a sunny day and some of the characters from the land of Oooo and Aaaaa came together for a picnic but a Knife storm changed their planes.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a sunny day and some of the characters from the land of Oooo and Aaaaa came together for a picnic._

_But a bad knife storm interupted their fun._

_Now they are all traped inside the treehouse and decided to play Truth or Dare._

_Ask our friends a question will ya?_

_Or maybe an awsome dare instead? _

The guests :

Fionna the human

Prince Gumball

Marceline the vampire queen

Ice Queen

Fire Princess

Marshall Lee the vampire king

LSP

Ice King

Jake and Cake

and of course Finn the human!


	2. Question 1

*Fionna looks at the laptop*

Fionna - Hey you guys.

Fionna - We have a question here!

Marceline - What is the question?

Jake - Read it!

Cake - Yeah!

Ice Queen - Just read it already or i'll freeze you!

*Fionna clears her thorat*

Fionna - Hm...How old is Fionna the human? from Mateaa

*Everybody mumbles and gets back to playing games on BMO*

Fionna - Well I'm 14.I'm one year older then Finn!

* * *

Well that's it.

Ask the guys more questions folks!

Ice Queen is geting really moody...she just wants someone to notice her.

Just ask her one question before she...ups...to late...she turned LSP to ice


	3. Question 2

*LSP looks on the laptop*

LSP - Oh my Glob you guys!We have a question!

Cake - Oh boy...let me read it.

*LSP pushes Cake*

LSP - No kitty!No!Bad kitty!

Fionna - Just read the question already.

LSP - You can't tell me what to do...

*Marceline takes the laptop from LSP and floats up*

Marceline - It's from omgsugarfrenzy

omgsugarfrenzy** - Ice Queen: How would you react if Prince Gumball actually asked you on a date**

Marshall Lee - Yo Ice Queen it's for you.

*Ice Queen pushes everybody and floats up to Marceline*

*Reads the question*

Ice Queen - Wonderfull question sugar!

*Ice Queen looks at Prince Gumball*

Ice Queen - I would first make us matching Love bracelets and then i would take him to my Ice castlle...then we would enjoy a romantic evening.

Ice Queen - And then he would cheer for me as i kill that pesky hero Fionna!

Prince Gumball - Sugar i know that you just asked a harmless question but...

I would never ask her out on a date...she is evil and i don't...

*Ice Queen freezes PB*

Ice Queen - You just broke my heart you freak!You will now stay frozen forever!

Ice Queen - Or just for awhile because i would miss you babe.

*Everybody trys to calm down Ice Queen*

Cake - Well...uhmmm...

Thanks for that sugar.

LSP - I was supossed to say that kitty!

* * *

Huh.

Ice Queen sure gets mad easy.

Next we got dares...and interesting ones too. ;3


	4. Question 3

*Prince Gumball stands up to get tea*

PG - I think that we have a question.

*Everybody stops talking and looks at PG*

Finn - Well...read it?

*PG reads the questions to himself first and blushes*

PG - This is so impolite and rude..Why would someone ask this?

Marshall Lee - Impolite?Rude?That's my type of questions...Gimme the laptop Gumball.

*Marshall takes the laptop and reads the question*

Marshall Lee - It's from our friend Sugar...excuse me.I ment omgsugarfrenzy.

Marshall Lee - First one is for Fionna. *smiles* I like it already.

omgsugarfrenzy - **Fionna: I dare you to lick, bite, and suck on Marshall Lee's bite marks till you get him to moan**

Prince Gumball - I am not going to let Fionna do this!

Marshall Lee - No need to get jelly...it's her dare, she has to decied.

Fionna *awkwardly smiles* - Uhm...well...that's a bit...to much...

Marshall Lee *moves his collar* - I am going to enjoy it tho'.

Prince Gumball - No!Leave her alone Marshall!

Marshall Lee *grabs Fionna's hands* - C'mon hero!

Fionna *blushes* - Well i could just lick the bite mark...no harm...right?

Prince Gumball - Fionna i will get mad at you if you do it!

LSP - I'll lick, suck and bite your bite marks Marshall!

Marshall Lee - Erm...I rather not...

*LSP jumps on Marshall and licks his neck*

*Marshall trows her off him and jumps around*

Marshall Lee - Yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk!This did NOT just happen!

*Everyone laughs*

LSP - Hey...Don't lie!You enjoyed it!

* * *

I actually laughed at myself while writeing this.

And it's not like PG likes Fionna.

I think he just thinks that doing that to a young lady is rude and disrespectful.

We have more dares ^^


	5. Question 4

*Marceline reads the next dare to herself*

*Everyone is sitting around in a circle*

Marceline - ...This sugar girl sure has a lot of free time.

Prince Gumball - Don't be rude to sugar...she just wants to play with us too.

Marshall Lee *laughs* - How wrong that sounded PG.

Prince Gumball *blushes and trows a pillow at Marshall* - I did not mean it like that!

Marceline - Listen up guys.

omgsugarfrenzy - **Marshall Lee: I dare you to switch clothes with Prince Gumball and wear until the game is over **

Prince Gumball - What kind of joke is this?I shall not switch my clothes for that repulsive outfit of his.

Marshall Lee *takes off his shirt* - Take those pretty pink tights off Gumball.

Prince Gumball - Exuse me but these are no "pretty pink tights".

Marshall Lee - Excuse me your majesty...i ment stockings...your pretty pink stockings.

*Prince Gumball frowns and goes upstairs with Marshall*

Marceline - Wait...they are going to undress in front of eachother?

*Everybody awkwardly looks at eachother*

Ice Queen - I'll go help PG undress.

Fionna - Sit down Ice Queen!

Ice Queen - Make me!

*Marceline turns into a bat monster and grabs them both in her hands*

Marceline - If you don't stop now i swear i will kill you both!

*Marshall and PG come down wearing eachother clothes*

Marshall Lee - This is so tight...How can you walk in this thing?

Prince Gumball - Do you ever wash this shirt?It smells so disgusting.

Marshall Lee *looks at his new outfit* - Hmm...Pink sure looks like my colour...Doesen't it PG?

* * *

Some of you might get this last sentence about the pink joke.

Some of you don't.

Either way i had fun writeing this. ^^


	6. Question 5

*Cake reads the next question*

Cake - It's...

Everybody - Sugar agaaaaain.

Cake - Yup.

omgsugafrenzy - **Prince Gumball: I dare you to describe Marshall in ten POSITIVE** **words**

Marshall Lee *smiles and looks at PG* - Well?

Prince Gumball *mumbles something to himself* - Okay.

Prince Gumball *thinks* - Positive...hmh...This will be difficult.

Prince Gumball - Funny, erm... , sometimes nice, amuseing, curious, energetic, impressive (as in raping skills), restless, weird in a good way, naughty and...erm...

Marshall Lee - Aaaaand?

Prince Gumball *blushes* - Well...Good looking.

Jake - Dude he just called you hot!

Cake - Not warm hot but sexy hot!

Marshall Lee *laughs and nudges PG* - Sexy hot eh?Nice of you Gumball.

Prince Gumball *blushes again* - But your also annoying and mean and mischievous ...

Marshall Lee *puts his hands on his ears* - I can't hear yoooou...LALALALA

* * *

Heh.

It took me awhile to find positive words for Marshall.

I hope you enjoy this chapter


	7. Question 6

Finn - Last one guys.

Marceline - Maybe it's for me!

LSP - It's surely for me.

Ice King - Nobody asked me anything!

Fire Princess - It's okay Ice King.

Fire Princess - You will sure get a question next time...nobody asked me anything either.

Finn - Okay calm down let's read the last one.

omgsugarfrenzy - **Fionna who is more sexy Gumball or Marshall?**

LSP - What is it with people and Marshall?

Marshall Lee - My fans love me *sends kisses in the air*

*Fionna chuckles*

Marshall Lee - Well Fionna who is hotter?

Prince Gumball - Why do people always ask this kind of questions...we are all unique beings...

Marshall Lee *imitates PG's voice* - "we are all unique beings"...just shut up and let Fionna talk you geek!

Fionna *blushes* - Prince Gumball is surely...handsome...

*Prince Gumball smiles*

Fionna - But erm...if i have to decide who's more sexy...i would pick...Marshall Lee.

*Marshall Lee laughs and pats Prince Gumball on the head*

Marshall Lee - Jelly Gumball?

Prince Gumball *angry voice* - Not at all...it is just a stupid question.

* * *

PG is a teriblle liar.

Well that's it for now.

Send our friends more truths and dares and they will surely answer them.

Thank you for reading . 3


	8. Question 7

*Fire Princess looks at the laptop*

FP - I think we have a lot of new questions you guys.

Ice Queen - Did any handsome prince dare me anything?

FP - Nope...It's our friend sugar.

Ice Queen - Wait, wait...Is sugar a guy or a girl?

FP - A girl.

Ice Queen *dissapointed* - Oh well...just read the dares.

omgsugarfrenzy - **Fionna: Have you ever called Marshall Marshy, Marshmallow, or** **Lee-Lee?**

FP - Fionna have you?

Fionna - I called him once Lee-Lee i think...

Marshall Lee - Yeah when you beat me at that video game you started mocking me like that.

*Fionna giggles*

Marshall Lee - But sugar i have some personal info...

Marshall Lee *whispers* - Gumball called me Marshmallow once!

PG - Excuse me?!

Marshall Lee - Oh nothing...as i said sugar...try marshmallows with gumball they are really yummi.

FP *laughs* - Another one.

FP *pulls Marshall and whispers the dare to him*

omgsugarfrenzy - **Marshall: I dare you to act horny around Fionna.**

*Marshall floats to Fionna*

Marshall Lee - Hey Fionna.

Fionna - Hi?

Marshall Lee - Fionna you know what i would like...

Fionna - I don't know?

Marshall Lee - To get a kiss Fionna dare...maybe even lick and bite Fionna's neck dare.

Fionna *blushes* - E-e-excuse me?

Marshall Lee - I wouldn't mind if you bit my neck on that dare...

Fionna - ...

Marshall Lee - I may of even enjoyed it.

Fionna *pushes Marshall* - What's wrong with you?

Marshall Lee - Awh c'mon Fionna don't be so...

*Fionna punches Marshall*

Marshall Lee - Okay, okay it was just a dare...i'm sorry.

*Fionna mumbles and goes to the kitchen*

FP - Well that was a fail.

Marshall Lee - Yup...Hey Fire Princess do you want to lick my n...

*Slap*

Marshall Lee - I was just kidding!

Marshall Lee - You know it hurts much worse when your made of flipping fire!

* * *

Marshall Lee is such a weird guy.

Heh.

I bet PG was jelly at this dare.


	9. Question 8

*Ice King is on the laptop*

Finn - What the plum are you doing?

Ice King - I'm on a online dating site.

Marceline - Ice King that's not you on the picture.

Finn - Wait...is that Marshall Lee?!

Marshall Lee - Is me what?

Finn - Dude, Ice King used your image on an online dating site.

Marshall Lee - You what?!

*Ice King puts his hands up and backs away*

Finn *looks at the laptop* - Wow Ice King...26 friend request and 30 comments on the pic of Lee.

Marshall Lee *grins* - What can i say?Lady's can't resist me...right Fionna?

Finn - Marceline stop scareing Jake!

Marceline *sighs and comes back to human form* - But it's so funny.

Ice King - We got questions.

omgsugarfrenzy - **Prince Gumball: I dare you to do a striptease in front of everyone **

*Marshall Lee laughs and drags PG to the laptop*

PG - W-w-what?

Ice Queen - Do it!DOOOOO IIIIIIIIIIIIT!

PG - I am not doing such a dare.

PG - Those are only for people like Marshall.

Marshall Lee - So you want me to do it?So that you can watch me?

PG - N-n-o... that's not it!

Fionna - Prince Gumball it's just a silly dare.

Finn - Yeah.

*Prince Gumball sighs and takes his crown off*

*Suddenly diffrent colour lights turn on and shine in PG's face*

Fionna - What the plum Marshall?

Marshall Lee - If he is going to do it...he is going to do it right!

**_15 min. after the dare_**

Fionna *blushes* - Well i guess...that's it.

LSP - Oh my glob..Melissa will never belive me when i tell her this!

Finn - Well...this...was...interesting.

Fire Princess - ...

Ice King - I have a better body.

*Ice Queen fainted*

Marshall Lee *takes more pics on his phone* - Best dare ever...

Hey Ice King i got new pics for your dating site!

PG *picks up his clothes* - Don't you dare Marshall !

*Marshall runs to the laptop with his phone while PG is chaseing after him*

* * *

I just love this chapter :D


	10. Question 9

Finn - Last two.

*Everyone goes sad*

omgsuagrfrenzy - **Gumball: What would the Ice Queen have to do to get you to like her, and do think she's even a little bit 'pretty', in my opinion she is and she just wants to be loved (I feel you Ice Queen I think we could be BFF's)**

Ice Queen *teary eyes* - You think i'm pretty?

PG - Well...yeah...i kinda think she is pretty too.

Ice Queen *sparkly eyes* - You do?!

PG - And i may of even like her if she stopped kidnapping me.

Ice Queen - That's a love kidnap!

PG - Watching me at night trough my bedroom window.

Ice Queen - I'm worried about you!

PG - Stops freezing Fionna.

Ice Queen - She makes me do it!

PG - And finally...Stops stealing my clothes.

Ice Queen - If you ever move to my place!

*PG lightly laughs*

Ice Queen *dances* - I got a BFF!

Finn - Last one.

omgsugarfrenzy - **Marceline: I dare you to complement each person in the room RIGHT after you give each one a HUG!**

Marceline - Shesh...Okay.

*Marceline awkwardly hugs everyone*

Marceline - Finn and Fionna you are both awsome,

LSP your erm...good looking?,

Fire Princess you are legit but you get mad easily,

Pince Gumball you are as annoying as Bonnie but okay,

Marshall Lee you are hot but you don't play the ax-base better then me,

Jake your weird and..I watch you when you sleep!BLEEEH!,

Cake you are cute and okay,

Ice Queen and Ice King you are totally crazy and i hope that you remember who you two really are...some day.

Marceline - There.

Fionna - Well that's it.

Marceline&Marshall Lee - Send us more dares and questions!

* * *

I hope you enjoy the last chapter...

For now :)

Also send me more dares.


	11. Question 10

Ice Queen - We a couple of more questions i think.

crystal mitchum - **dear ice queen do you have a good life?**

Ice Queen *thinks* - Hmm...Intersting question.

Ice Queen - I guess in the prince kidnapinning and the freezing i get time to myself.

crystal mitchum - **hahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhaaaa**

*Everybody looks at the laptop*

Fionna - Hahahahahaahaaaaaaaaahhha?

Marshall Lee - Let me answer him/her.

Marshall Lee - Haha haha haha hahah haha

PG - What did that mean?

Marshall Lee - Please tell me if your normal.

crystal mitchum chapter - **Why are you so funny?**

Finn - To who was Crystal refering too?

Voice - To me.

*Everybody turns around to see who's talking*

Marceline - Did you just here that?

Voice - Erm...You can't see me...can you?

Marshall Lee - GOD?!

Voice - Just open your front door Finn.

*Finn opens the door and looks at...ME!?...*

Finn - Who the plum are you?

Me - I'm a simple fangirl.

Fionna - Who is that weird girl?

Finn - Wait...You are a human!

Me - Yeah.

Ice King - Are you a princess?

Me - Nope...just a random girl.

*Ice King looks at the floor in disapointment*

*Finn runs around yelling that he met another human*

Cake - Whats your name?

Me - Emolga Girl.

Marshall Lee - What the hell is a Emolga?

PG *clears his throat* - A Pokemon.

Marshall Lee - Pokemon?

PG - A simple animal hybrid with supernatural powers that was created by Game Freak.

LSP - For Globs sake don't confuse me!

Marshall Lee - Nerd.

Me - Anyway Crystal was refering to me.

Ice Queen - Well...answer?

Me - I thank you for calling me funny but you need to thank my imagination for that one.

Finn - Imagination is for turbo-nerds who can't handle how kick-butt reality is!

Me - Erm...yeah...No need for the qoutes from your show Finn.

Finn - My show?

Marshall Lee - Should we trow her out now?

Me - Omg...Marshall Lee!

*Runs up to Marshall and hugs him*

Marshall Lee - Okay kid you are kinda crushing my lungs.

Me - I love you Marshall Lee...Marry me !

Marshall Lee - Erm...No thank you.

Fionna - Hey you!Leave Lee alone!

Me - You better watch out missy.I can make you disappear in the metter of seconds.

Ice King - Soooo...

Fire Princess - Hmh...

Me - Mind if i stick around?

Everybody - YEAH WE MIND!

Me - Shesh...tough crowd.

Me - Well ask us...erm...them...more questions...

And thanks once again ... thanks for calling me funny..It's always a pleasure too see that someone is reading your work.

Jake *whispers to Finn* - This chick is is talking to the laptop?

Finn - ...She will go away sooner or later.

* * *

I actually enjoyed this chapter :D

Thank you guys for reviewing my story.

It means a lot.

Please check out my other story's.

- Adventuure Time : Marceline and Fionna

- Pokemon secret


	12. Question 11

PG - We got a whole lot of questions guys!

Marceline - Let me read!

Fionna - No.I'll read!

LSP *takes the laptop* - I'll read...

LSP - Well first one is from...G...Gi?...

Fionna *looks at the laptop* - It's Ginnie you dummy.

LSP - Right.

Ginnie - **Could I ask a question? Fionna:Have you ever Kept like 5 secrets away from Cake?**

*Cake raises her eyebrow*

Me - Uhm yeah...sorry to interupt you guys...

Marshall Lee - you again.

Me - Hey!I just have to say one thing!

Me - Ginnie of course you can ask questions...review the latest chapter and i will use the question for sure :)

Marceline *pushes me out* - You can go now.

Me - Hey!Not nice!

Cake - Well...Fionna...have you?

Fionna *sighs* - I love Cake...she is my best buddy but i have my own personal secrets that even Cake doesen't know.

Cake *suprised* - I thought you say we tell eachother everything!

Fionna - ...

LSP - Anyway...

omgsugarfrenzy - **Fionna: I dare you to go up to Marshall say "You've got some fine cheek meat," then slap him on the butt.**

Fionna *looks around* - Where is Marshall anyway?

Jake *points* - He is over there playing his ax-base with Marceline.

Fionna - I...don't want to do this.

LSP - I'll do it!..And bite his neck again too!

Ice King - Fionna don't do it!

Ice Queen - Do it Fionna!

*Fionna awkwardly approaches Marshall and pokes his back*

Marshall Lee *turns around* - What is it?

Fionna - You...erm...You've got some fine *mumbles*

Marshall Lee - Wha'?

Fionna - You got some fine *mumbles again*

Marshall Lee *floats around Fionna* - Just say it!

Fionna - You've got some fine cheek meat...

Marshall Lee - Well thanks i gu...

*Fionna slaps his butt*

Marshall Lee - ...

*Fionna runs away*

Marshall Lee *to Marcy* - What the plum did just happen?

LSP - Oh my Glob your face is all red!

Fionna - I feel so...erm...weird for doing that.

LSP - Next one.

omgsugarfrenzy - **Gumball: I dare you to kiss the Ice Queen ON THE MOUTH for 5 MINUTES! (Ice Queen this is for you bff!)**

Ice Queen - YES!

PG - What?!No way!

Ice Queen - Kiss me babe.

PG - Yuk no.

*Ice Queen grabs PG and kisses him*

*PG freaks out and trys to push her away*

**_5 min. later_**

Ice Queen - ... .Ever.

*PG is in the corner hugging himself*

PG - It will be okay...Everything will be okay.

LSP - Last one.

omgsugarfrenzy - **Marshall Lee: I dare you to give Fionna a hicky.**

Fionna - No way.

LSP - Marshaaaaaaaaaaaaaall come here!

*Marshall floats over*

LSP - You need to give Fionna a hicky.

Marshall Lee *smirks* - Fun.

Fionna - Please don't do it Marshall!

Marshall Lee - It's a dare...i have to do it or i will look like a wimp.

*Marshall Lee floats over to Fionna and takes off her hat*

*Fionna shudders*

Fionna - Marshall i don't...eh.

Marshall Lee *smiles and moves away from Fionna* - There.

Fionna - ...

Fionna - ...You just licked my neck too you creep!

*Marshall Lee floats around laughing while Fionna is rageing*

* * *

I had fun writeing this.

Hope you enjoy and send me more dares. :3


	13. Question 12

_I am teriblly sorry you guys._

_*Runs around and panics*_

_It's New Year and i am really busy so i can't use all your dares._

_*Slightly bows*_

_Please forgive me._

_I will use all of your dares...but right now i am in a real hurry._

_And the Demon Kiss story will continue for sure._

_Thank you all for the wonderfull reviews._

_And about that grammar review i also apologize._

_English is my second language._

_I am from Bosnia and Herzegovina so i hope you forgive my suckish grammar._

_Now enjoy my _**Adventure Time New Year's special!**

* * *

Fire Princess - ..WOW!Look at all of those reviews.

Cake - Woah!Fionna come and check it out.

*Everybody looks at the laptop in shock*

Marshall Lee - Well...read them?

Fire Princess - Sure.

MythicalCreaturesLover -

**Could I ask some questions? Please! Marceline: I dare you to kiss everybody on the MOUTH! And I mean everybody! Even the Ice Queen and Ice King!(Mwahahaha! I love that! XD)**  
**Ice King: I dare you to cuddle Ice Queen for 10 minutes! (And I mean it!)**  
**Marshall: I dare you to dance slow dance with Gumball and Marceline and tell them you love them romantically! (Btw usually I don't like this mushy gushy stuff, but I LOVE humor romance!)**

Cake - Wow...congrats for typing all of that out.

Fire Princess - Marcelineeee could you come here for a moment.

Marceline *sucks the red out of a strawberry* - Hmm?

*FP reads the question to her*

Marceline - WHAT?No way...not doing this!

Fionna - You always said that your not afraid to do anything...well...

Marceline *sigh* - Do i really have to kiss EVERYBODY.

Jake - A dares a dare Marcy.

Marceline *sighs* - ...Okay...Whatever.

*Marshall Lee floats around on his back with his arms on the back of his head*

Marshall Lee - I bet she wishes Princess Bubblegum was here.

Marceline *hisses* - Don't make me mad Marshy.

Marshall Lee *pinches her cheek* - Ya know...I love the way your eyes go all scary when your mad.

Marceline *raises her eyebrow* - You know i'm not that easily charmed like Fionna.

Fionna - Hey!What's that suppose to mean?

LSP - Well...Marcy are you going to kiss us?

Marceline * smiles * - Well if the girl wants to see girls kissing...it's okay with me.

*Marceline floats over to everybody and gives them a smooch*

Fionna - ... Never...Again...

Ice Queen - Hmm...Her lips taste like strawberrys.

Ice King - Marceline!Why did you kiss me?

Jake *in the corner shakeing* - The teeth...the teeth were so near me.

FP - Yuck.

PG *brushing his teeth* - Theee geeeeerms!

LSP - What's wrong with you guys?I enjoyed that kiss.

Ice Queen - Is the next one for me?

Marceline *nods* - Ice King needs to cuddle you.

*Ice Queen looks at Ice King with a slight blush*

Ice King *opens his arms* - Come here you...

*They are cuddleing and everybody is makeing a disgusted face but Marceline and Marshall Lee*

Marceline - It's like he returned for 10 minutes...from that madness of his.

Marshall Lee - I wish she would remember...I miss her...

Marceline *sadly looks at Marshall Lee* - We have something in common...don't we?

Marshall Lee *laughs* - Yuck i almost went all mushy and crying.

FP - Next one is for you Marshall.

Marshall Lee - Radical!

Marshall Lee *ofers his hand to Marceline* - Well m'a lady...Shall we?

Marceline *laughs and takes his hand* - Sure.

Marshall Lee *kicks PG in the butt* - Hey Bubble-butt you need to dance with us.

PG - Curse you girl from the real world!

*They all slow dance while Finn is playing on BMO and Jake is playing his violin*

*Marshall Lee grabs both, Marcy's and Gumball's, hand and gets on his knees*

Marshall Lee *sings* -

_Marceline your my queen._

_Every second with you is like a dream._

_Gumball you might be a geek._

_But i love you both._

_You are my best freaks. _

Marceline *laughs* - Cute song Marshy.

Me *gets in the treehouse with a party hat* - Let's get this party starteeeed!

*Everybody looks in my direction*

Marceline - Not you again.

Me - But...I thought we were friends.

Marceline *sighs* - Yeah whatevs'.

Marshall Lee *pats my head* - I am fine with being your friend.

Me *sparkly eyes* - Really?

Marshall Lee - Naaah...Praaaaanked.

Me *smacks his head* - Not funny.

Me - Anywho i came back to wish you all an awsome New Year!

Marceline - Oh yeah...It's New Year in your world.

Me - And i have a message to deliver.

Me - This is from MythicalCreaturesLover.

**Lol! Oh, and please tell Marshall that I love him! :3 And Marceline too!(I'm a girl, by the way.)**

Marshall Lee *winks and half smiles* - Thank you...it's good that your a girl...

*Me faints from the hot half-smile*

Marshall Lee - I sure do love girls who love mythical creatures.

Marceline *smiles* - Thank you very much...

Marshall Lee - Marcy aren't you going to say that you like girls too?

Marceline *takes her ax-base* - Leeee! Carefully choose your next words.

Me *gets up* - Anyway...MythicalCreaturesLover i love Marceline and Marshall too.

Me - I am the biggest fan of Marceline and all about Fiolee and Bubbline.

Marceline *whispers to Marshall* - She is talking to herself agaaaaain.

Marshall Lee - Freaky girl.

Me - Guys aren't you going to wish your fans a happy New Year?

Ice King & Ice Queen - We wish you an awsome New Year.

If you need snow...call us.

Fionna & Finn - Don't worry about anything this night and party hard!If you get drunk we will save you...

Fire Princess - Don't set anything on fire!

Prince Gumball - Don't drink too much...it affects your body like tox...OW!

Marshall Lee *smacks PG's head* - Have fun you guys..If you need someone to sing call me and Marcy.

Marceline - Yup...Wish you all the best.

Jake & Cake - Watch out for evil!Take care of yourself babycakes!

LSP - Oh Glob...Oh Glob... i don't know what to say...ermm.

LSP - Don't eat to much you will get fat!And nobody likes fat lumps!

Me - Happy New Year everyone!

Me - I'll use your dares in the next chapters...take careeee!

*Everyone waves*

* * *

Everything is said in the chapter :D


	14. Question 13

_I hope you had an awsome New Year._

_Well i have so many dares and for now i am useing the best ones._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter _

* * *

Cake - Guys we have some dares again.

Fionna - Great.

Cake - Here we go...

omgsugarfrenzy - **Gumball: I dare you to slather Marshall's stomach with chocolate sauce ( And I mean ALL OVER IT! ) then lick it off.**

*Fionna looks at the laptop with shock*

Cake - ...Erm...Gumball you have a dare.

*Cake reads the dare to PG*

PG - ...NO!You can't make me do this!What is this kind of inpolite dares!

Marshall Lee *shugs* - I'm up for some stomach licking.

PG *looks at Marshall and croses his arms* - I won't do it.

Marshall Lee - Hey PG do you hear that?

PG - Hear what?

*Marshall Lee makes chicken noises*

PG - Very mature Marshall.

Marshall Lee - Look Fionna you have a crush on a chicken.

Fionna *blushes* - I don't have a crush on him...

PG - You know what...I will do it!Nobody calls a prince a chicken.

Jake *gives PG chocolate sauce* - This is going to be weird.

*Marshall Lee takes off his shirt*

*LSP takes pictures with her phone*

PG - LSP don't take pictures of this...and i swear if any of you tells this to any of the Candy people...

Marshall Lee - You will do what?

PG - I'll...I will...

Marshall Lee - Give them tooth decay?

*Everyone slightly giggles*

*PG puts the sauce on Marshall's stomach*

Marshall Lee *laughs* - Lick me Gumball.

PG *awkardly hits Marshall* - Shut up.

*Cake covers Fionna's eyes*

Cake - Fionna this will get really inappropriate.

*Fionna peeks trough Cake's paw*

Cake - I can't belive PG is actually doing this.

Marceline - Check out Marshy's face.

PG *with a red face* - D-d-done.

Marshall Lee *giggles* - This was sexy PG.

*PG runs upstairs*

Fionna - Marshall uhm...how was it?

Marshall Lee - How was what?

Fionna - Well...

Marshall Lee - Geting licked by PG?Weird and funny.

Cake -...Next one is a question.

omgsugarfrenzy - **Marshall: how big are you?**

Cake - ...

Fionna - What does she mean by that?

Marshall Lee - How big i am?..You mean tall?...I'll go with tall.

LSP - She ment...mhmhmhmhmhm

*Jake covers LSP's mouth*

Marshall Lee - I never measured myself..let's say i'm a average height.

Cake - Next one...

Ginnie - **Fire Princess:I dare you to touch some Water**

FP *holding a glass of water* - I am no coward.

Marshall Lee - FP don't hurt yourself...You know that water is...

FP *puts one of her fingers in the water* - Ouch.

Finn - Fire Princess!

Cake - Okay...next one...

emmawinterfrost - **gumball: admit your a loser**

Fionna - That's not really nice Emma.

PG - Why does everybody hate me?

Marshall Lee - Emma do you have a boyfriend?

Fionna - What the plum Marshall?

Marshall Lee - What?I find this chick radical.

Jake - We don't know if she is a she.

Finn - Marshall likes a dude!

Marshall Lee - Shut up Finn.

PG - Well...I'm a loser?

Cake - I'll read all these from omgsugarfrenzy.

omgsugarfrenzy -** Fionna: What was the sexiest thing Marshall Lee has done in your opinion?**

Fionna - Huh...

Marshall Lee - Yeah Fionna...What's the sexiest thing i ever done?

Fionna - W-w-when he was on the roof top that time...in the rain...and when...

PG - Okay...We all know his seductive "Hey Fionna" part.

Marshall Lee *laughs* - You mean...*floats next to PG and winks at him*

Marshall Lee - Hey Prince Gumball...this part?

PG *blushes* - Yeah.

Cake - Last one...oh goody for me!

omgsugarfrenzy - **Cake: I dare you to transform into any person in the room that you choose and do your best impression of them.**

*Cake shape-shifts into Marceline*

Cake *sings* - Daddy why did you eat my fries..I bought them, and they were mine. But you ate them...

Marceline - D-d-don't sing that!

Cake *shape-shifts into LSP* - Oh my Glob Marceline...you interrupted m'a song!

*Everyone laughs*

* * *

Thanks for the awsome dares you guys.

I hope you think of other awsome dares to write to me... :)


	15. Question 14

FP - We have new dares.

Fionna - Cool...read 'em.

Ginnie -

**PG:I dare you to act like Marshall Lee (And no I don't hate you ;D )****Finn:I dare you to Tell Marceline That you love her(Romantically) In front of everybody**

PG *smiles* - I am starting to like this Ginnie girl.

Marshall Lee - You could never pull off this voice or body Gumball.

PG - It's quite easy...

Marshall Lee - I am not sure that...

PG - Yo Fi...Let's ditch that Gum-butt and go to strangle some pixies.

Marshall Lee - That is soooo not my voice.

FP - Actually he is pulling you off pretty good Marshall.

PG - Pulling him off...Hah FP sounds kinda perv ya' know.

*Everyone laughs*

PG *Marshall's voice* - Look at my hair you guys's...It's a serious case of bed head.

Marshall Lee *rolls his eyes* - Okay we had enough.

Fionna - Finn it's your turn.

Marceline *chuckles* - Well...?

Finn - Erm...Marceline...I love you.

Marceline - Wow...so much romance.

*FP is glowing bright red in jealousy*

Finn - Marceline you are amazing and i love spending time with you.I love you.

*Everybody claps*

*Marceline kisses Finn's cheek*

Finn *blushes* - Next dare.

- **Finn:if you could kiss anyone in the room who would it be**

Finn - Huh...Probably...

Fionna - Who?

Finn - Erm...Fire Princess.

FP *awkwardly looks away* - Hmph.

emmawinterfrost - **No Marshall I don't have o boyfriend... OH YEAH AND FINNONA I'M A GIRL! Marshall I dare you to tell us your deepest darckest secret that you have never told ANYONE !**

Marshall Lee - Do you want a boyfriend?A vampire king boyfriend?

Fionna - N-n-no she doesen't!

Marshall Lee - My depest, darkest secret it that...uhm...i cried once when i lost Hambo...For a whole day.

omgsugarfrenzy - **Marshall: I dare you to sing a Christmas song (any kind) with a perverted twist.**  
**Prince Gumball: I dare you to go up to Marshall with scissors and say (sinisterly) 'hey Marshall, it's time for your HAIR CUT'**

Marceline - Yo Marsh it's for you.

Marshall Lee - Hmmh...Christmas song

Mashall Lee *grabs his ax-base* -

_Christmas was long ago,_

_it kinda sucked because there was no snow,_

_we were all gathered drinking cocoa,_

_and watching Ice King goin loco,_

_we got funny tapes and watched them all,_

_then we got a tree and a mistletoe._

_It was pretty cool seeing everybody in the x-mas mood,_

_under the mistletoe i stood,_

_waiting for Fionna to give some of those good's._

_She didn't want to kiss me,_

_which was a shame,_

_So the pretty blush from her face i had to drain._

_Gumball was looking plain, _

_when he saw me he went insane._

_I'm sorry Gummy i know you wanted a kiss, _

_but you will get only a hiss._

_Outside was really cold,_

_so me and Fionna shared a blanket, _

_don't care about Gumball i'll just give him my jakcet._

_I think that this is long enough, _

_have no more ryhmes so i give up._

*Everyone claps*

Fionna - W-w-why did you put me in the song?

Marshall Lee *rolls his eyes* - She said a perverted twist...i couldn't put LSP...could i?

*Marshall Lee floats away and talks to Marceline.*

*PG grabs a pair of scissors and pokes Marshall's back*

Marshall Lee *turns around* - Wha...

PG - Hey Marshall it's time for your hair cut!

Marshall Lee *screams and floats up* - P-p-p-ut those down!

Marceline - Shesh...now i have to find a way to get him to come down.

PG - I have an idea.

PG *gets a strawberry* - Come down boy...Look i have some red for you...That's a good boy.

* * *

Huh.

It took me time to come up with a song.

I know that it is stupid as makes no sence but hey...i made it.

Review and send us more dares

Also a shoutout to **Huskylovers2000**

**Amazing Pokemon story girl - Eevee Evolution Talk Show! **

**search it, read it, review it.**


	16. Question 15

I haven't made a new one for a long time and I apologize

So I used one dare from every each on of you...

Hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

Jake - Dude!We have so many questions!

Finn - Read 'em!

Ginnie** - PG:I dare you to put make-up(Note:Marshall will help you with that xDD)**

Marshall Lee - YES!

PG - NO!

Fionna - I don't think that anyone brought make-up with them.

LSP *pushes out a huge bag of make-up* - Nu-uh...It's never bad to look sexy.

Pg *sighs and sits down* - Go ahead.

*Marshall puts lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, blush and fake eyelashes on Gumball*

Fionna *supressed laughter* - Wow...you look...fab..

Marshall Lee - You look totally gay.

PG *grabs a towel and whips of the make-up* - Shut up Marshall.

Jake - Next one.

**cake: what's your darkest fantasy**

Fionna *nudges Cake* - Well tell us.

Cake - Well...uhm...Once i had fantasy that i was killing Marshall.

Marshall Lee *crosses his arms* - Why does everybody hate me?

Idontgiveafuko - **Marshall I dare you to sing the guy part of Suki Kirai to Fionna!**

Finn - The what?

Fionna - What's a Suki Kirai?

Marshall Lee *takes the laptop and searches* - It's some kind of japanese song means Like,Dislike i guess.

Fionna *blushes* - Well what's the guy part?

Marshall Lee *searches again* - Well...I don't know what part is male or should i sing the song?

Fionna - Sing just a part of it.

PG - Marshall your IQ seems low today.

Marshall Lee *smacks the laptop shut* - I won't sing anything.

*Marshall Lee floats away to Marceline*

Fionna - Well you made him mad PG.

Cake *pushes Jake* - I want to read now!

Jake *streches his arm and pulls Cake away* - I'm reading!

LSP - Caaaat fiiiiight!

Finn - Stop it you two. Cake you can go ahead and read.

Cake - Okay.

omgsugarfrenzy - **PG: I dare you to give Marshall a wedgie(sorry Marshy love you!)**

PG *jumps up and smiles* - This will be fun!

Fionna - B-b-but Prince Gumball that isn't really royal...

PG - But it's fun.

*PG sneaks to Marshall Lee complaining to Marcy and gives him a wedgie*

Marshall Lee *screams* - Okay Gumball your dead now!

*Marshall chases PG around with his ax-bass*

Fionna *stands up* - I need to stop th...

Finn *grabs her shoulder and pulls her down* - Leave them it's guy stuff.

Cake - Next one!

omgsugarfrenzy -** Fionna: Have you seen Marshall naked, if yes did you enjoy the view?**

Fionna *looks left and right* - Well since Marshall isn't here...

Fionna - I did see him naked when me and Cake were in his closet...*blushes* but i didn't enjoy the view as you said it.

Marshall Lee *turns visible next to Fionna* - Liar!

Fionna *gasps and punches his cheek* - You dork!

MtyhicalCreatureLover - **LSP: I dare you to call your friend, Melissa and tell her "I hate you from ALLL my heart!" As loud as you can, then tell her you're sorry for that, then close!**

LSP - Girl, Melissa has a car...and if i anger her who will take me shopping?Not doing that.

Finn - Oh c'mon LSP.

LSP - I said I'm not doing it!For Glob's sake.

Finn - Okay!

EmmaWinterFrost - **Marshall: do you like anime / manga **

Marshall Lee *rubbs his cheek* - What was anime and manga again?

PG *clears his throat* - Japanese version of cartoons are anime and Japanese comics are manga, i belive.

Marshall Lee - Oh thanks nerd. Well i like some anime...*laughs* Mostly Hentai and Ecchi.

Fionna *blushes* - Marshall!

EmmaWinterFrost - **Jake: who do you like better ? Lady rainicorn or ice cream?!**

Jake - Uh huh...That's a hard one.

Jake - Probably Lady because i can always get myself ice cream but there is only one Lady.

FP - That's so sweet.

supergal23 - **PG;i dare you to drink a glass of rotten eggs ,tomatoes and fish guts without puking none of it. if you don't do it or if you puke you must wear a ballerina costume and dance like one**

Marshall Lee *puts his hands up and cheers* - Thank you supergal23!

PG *sighs* - Whatever.

Fionna *brings the mix* - Here you go.

Marshall Lee *gives PG the glass* - Enjoy.

*PG starts drinking and almost throws up but drinks up the glass*

*Everybody claps*

FP - I really thought he wouldn't make it.

Marshall Lee *shrugs and then covers his nose* - Ew dude..rotten eggs breath.

Fionna - A-a-are you okay PG?

Marshall Lee - Oh Fionna try kissing him now. The smell with surely make a first kiss your always remember.

*Fionna smacks his head*

Marshall Lee - Ouch!Just kidding!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one.

I know i did. ^^

Send us more dares.

Also check out my friends new story. /[Huskylovers2000]/

Love you Adventure fans.


End file.
